


Death of the Innocence

by BiafBunny



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Egypt, M/M, Shock, Suicide, The Arrangement (Good Omens), trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiafBunny/pseuds/BiafBunny
Summary: Aziraphale had never witnessed something like this before in his existence.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Death of the Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this includes triggering content. There are mentions and a scene with suicide.  
> If you or a loved one are suffering from suicidal thoughts please reach out and call the Suicide hotline.  
> https://ibpf.org/resource/list-international-suicide-hotlines

Crowley flowed past the palace in which he stayed and headed towards Aziraphale. The sun was almost completely set over the town. A few sins had been the highlight of his day and he wanted nothing more but to vent to the Angel for the lack of assignments since they both arrived in Egypt.

The Demon pushed the cloth covering the front door to the side and swayed in. “Yet another day of useless time wasting.” He said glancing at the Angel who was sat on the side of his bed facing wall and staring out the window. Usually normal behaviour though he would tend to have a book in his hands.

“You know if you’d simply agree to this arrangement then I wouldn’t be wasting my time in this place.” He covered his face with a sweeping arm, he sighed dramatically inching closer to the still Angel. His arm dropped to the side as he heard nothing from his friend. He watched him for a second stepping closer he noticed the shaking. “Aziraphale?” Crowley called out into the quiet room. Another step had him close enough to see the stream of tears running down the Angel’s face. “Aziraphale!” Crowley closed the rest of the space between himself and the bed, he grasped onto the Angel’s shoulders and moved him away from the blank wall and towards him. “Aziraphale, say something, what’s happened?” Aziraphale’s eyes stayed staring forward at nothing.

Crowley touched his cheek his fingers nudged him gently till his eyes were locked in with his. “C-Crowley?” Aziraphale’s voice was weak from the pain throbbing in his throat, he had only just noticed someone else in his room. “Yes, Angel its me. What’s happened to you?” Crowley couldn’t hide the worry spread across his face. Aziraphale let out a chocked sob as his whole body shook, his muscles tensing as he fell forward onto the Demon’s shoulder.

Aziraphale had never witnessed a thing like this, he has witnessed death before. In many painful forms, from the slaves of Egypt to old age but not once had he seen such a thing…

He had been making a round through the town in the early morning to see what could use a miracle. A young child had run up to his legs to grasp on to him. They begged with their lives that their father had not been waking up. Aziraphale’s heart sank as he knew it was most likely death due to being over worked, he followed the child hand in hand as they led him to their hut.

As Aziraphale approached he could feel the fear and dread surrounding the area, he watched the small child trudge forward on a mission.

Once they reached the front of the home Aziraphale picked up the small child and sat them on the stone wall. “Dear child, I will go check on your father, but you must stay here.” He patted the child and moved past them.

As he moved the rag from the door his knees began to quiver, as expected the father inside was deceased, but to the Angel’s utter shock the man was hanging from the ceiling banister. Never had he seen such a thing as the rope led from the bed to the ceiling, the man hung silently in the still room.

Aziraphale’s knees gave up and he fell to the ground as tears began to slick his eyes. It was far to late to give any help to the man, he had been dead for a matter of days, his soul was gone. Aziraphale felt sick thinking about how many days the child had been attempting to wake their father.

He pushed himself from the ground, tears poured from his eyes as he began to undo any knots in the rope. The man was gently lowed to the ground, Aziraphale glanced about his body, he saw scars from whips and the exhaustion that plague the beings face. Aziraphale cried over his body. Why would God build a world where humans would be so unhappy that they would rather die than live?

He lifted himself back out to explain to the child that their father would not be waking. He held them as they cried into his chest. He carried them in his arms to the orphanage and hugged them closely again as he handed them off to the women running the facility promising he would visit every day.

He returned to the hut to lift the body and carry it out to a distant tree. Aziraphale always believe that people should be planted with living things. Something that was once planted to live now had something that once lived and now needed to be planted. As Aziraphale finished burying the father he sat at the grave for hours.

As he reached his home everything became a blur, he doesn’t remember sitting on his bed, he doesn’t remember how many hours he had been staring out the window, he doesn’t remember Crowley entering the hut.

Crowley’s eyes took in Aziraphale’s whole face as the Angel described what he had seen. “Oh Angel.” He muttered wiping what tears he could from his face. “I’m sorry you had to see such a thing.” Aziraphale said nothing for a few minutes, then like time itself had started again he moved from Crowley’s grip. “The arrangement!” He shouted, he watched Crowley move to his feet. “W-What are you talking about?” Crowley couldn’t understand the Angel’s thoughts in this moment. “I agree, we’ll do it. Teach me some sins. Please Crowley, you’re right. You’ve been right this entire time.” The Angel stood up almost excited from his thoughts.

Crowley’s face filled with horror as he realized what the Angel was agreeing to and why. “Aziraphale no. No, you’re in shock.” The Angel shook his head feverishly. “No dear boy, if I had agreed to this in the first place, I wouldn’t have had to witness this. I wouldn’t have been here!” Tears still fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he spoke with purpose. “Azir- ““Come now, I’ll teach you a few small miracles.” The Angel began to walk past him but as he did Crowley grasped his shoulder. “Aziraphale listen to me!” Crowley gripped him tight and pulled him face to face. “I will not do this, I will not accept this as you consenting to such a thing!” He yelled at him his eyes beginning to burn as he saw how truly broken Aziraphale was, he was desperately trying to get his point across. Aziraphale’s eyes tore away from the Demon’s glare. “But, Crowley. I can’t do this again.” His voice wavering with every word. He began to shake again as a sob tore through his body. “I can’t see it again!” He shouted as he fell to his knees. “Please.” He begged eyes to the floor the Demon was unsure if Aziraphale was begging him or the Heavens. Crowley dropped to meet him on the floor.

“Angel, you don’t know what you’re saying.” He whispered. “This is our job.” He pulled Aziraphale into his chest and let him cling to his back as he violently cried. Crowley kept his eyes shut, he couldn’t see his Angel breaking like this, he already had to hear him, had to feel him. Burning tears rolled down the Demons’ cheeks as they sat there for hours, not letting go any harder till the Angel began to weaken.

Crowley assisted him in standing and laying him in his bed. “Please Crowley.” The Angel said his eyes weary. “I cannot be alone tonight.” Crowley moved to lay next to him, Aziraphale kept a safe distance as Crowley simply watched him drift off to sleep. The red tear stains littered his cheeks and his eyes were purple and sunken. Crowley hesitated for a few moments before combing his fingers through the white curls.

He could feel the memory of today swimming in the Angel’s head, Aziraphale stirred in his sleep, his breath fast and heavy. Crowley closed his eyes for a moment, finding the memory in his own vision. He watched closely as everything played in his own eyes. Tears spilled down to his chin he saw Aziraphale’s initial reaction to the father, to comforting the child, to sitting at the mans grave and crying over it for hours.

He held his hand on the Angel’s head for a moment longer, the silence grew around him as he fought with himself internally. Oh, how he wanted to take this memory from the Angel. How he wanted the Angel to wake with his sense of innocence back. But the thought of him finding another human in such a way had Crowley shaking. He couldn’t possibly allow Aziraphale to go through such pain again to fall into such shock.

Crowley resumed stroking his soft curls once more as he opened his eyes lightly.

That night the Demon held the Angel each time he woke up screaming or shaking. That night the Demon was there for him more than he had ever been there for anyone else in his life time.

That night the Demon saved the Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for a few days now and have been debating on posting it or not. I don't feel like its my best work i don't go into a ton of description and its been bugging me. But I hope someone enjoys it.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> -Bunny.
> 
> If you or a loved one are suffering from suicidal thoughts please reach out and call the Suicide hotline.  
> https://ibpf.org/resource/list-international-suicide-hotlines


End file.
